The invention relates to a product with special characteristics, which can be used as a product for coatings, for components of sanitary ware and in kitchen fittings and domestic worktops. This product consists of a polymerized transparent resin—which may be colored—in which inserts consisting of gravel of marble and/or of other stones, which may also be obtained from waste recovered from other processes, preferably rounded, are embedded substantially uniformly.